Mrs Claus
by Thirteen94
Summary: Based on prompt from Tumblr: Beca is dragged into Chloe's annual Christmas party, but this time as Santa.


"Seriously Chloe? A Christmas party?" Beca glared at her girlfriend  
"It's once a year Bec, come on, it's tradition!" Chloe smiled "Besides, It's not like you'll be the only other Bella, Aubrey always comes and Fat Amy and Stacie said they'd come as well!"  
"Is that supposed to motivate me?" Beca asked.  
"Please babe…" Chloe moved across her bedroom and knelt in front of Beca, taking her hands in her own "For me?" She asked, pulling her best puppy dog eye look. Beca stared at her.

"The puppy dog eyes? Really? Nope not going to work this time." Beca pulled her hands from Chloe's and folded her arms. Chloe continued to stare. After a minute or so Beca averted her eyes, finding the ceiling more interesting. When Beca finally looked back to Chloe she found the older girl still using the look.

"FINE!" Beca raised her arms in the air. "Fine, I'll go to the stupid Christmas party." She sighed with defeat causing Chloe to practically squeal with glee. "What's the deal with the whole Christmas party thing anyway?" Beca asked.

"It's just something we've done here at Barden for those who are still around for Christmas break, some people stay for it and then leave. But the past couple of years it's become more of a thing for the acapella groups." Chloe replied with a shrug

"In that case why aren't all the Bella's going?" Beca asked  
"They probably are, I just didn't get around to asking them all." Chloe smirked  
"Fabulous, when is this party?" Beca sighed  
"Tomorrow night."  
"Does this mean we can go to bed now?" Beca asked, gesturing to the bed she was currently sat on.  
"In a minute babe, I want to say goodnight to Aubrey, she'll be back in a few minutes." As Chloe finished the sentence the two girls heard the door of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment open. Chloe dashed into the living room to meet her friend, causing Beca to follow.  
"AUBREY!" Chloe pulled the blonde into a hug "Beca agreed to come to the party!" She spoke with a grin.  
"I'm impressed." Aubrey shot a quick look to Beca before turning back to Chloe "You got her to agree to go to a college party whilst wearing a Santa suit?" She added. Chloe's eyes widened. Beca saw her girlfriends body stiffen.  
"WHAT?" Beca half yelled. "Nobody said anything about wearing a Santa suit!" She replied, annoyance evident in her voice. Chloe sighed to Aubrey before turning to face her girlfriend, puppy dog eye's yet again in full effect.

"No way Chlo, It's not going to work twice in one night." Beca growled. Chloe crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist.

"Please baby? It means a lot to me…" Chloe whispered. When Beca offered no reply Chloe placed a kiss on the girls collarbone. "Please." She whispered again, still not reply. Chloe slowly began to place kisses on Beca's neck, stopping on her pulse point and sucking gently. "Please." She breathed, smiling when she felt the smaller girl shudder beneath her "I'll make it worth your while." She added, planting another kiss on the sensitive part of Beca's neck.

"Okay! Fine. Santa suit it is." Beca finally relented. When Chloe moved away quickly with a grin and bid goodnight to Aubrey before moving into her own room, making sure to wink at Beca as she passed.  
Beca and Aubrey stayed in silence for a moment, as Beca began to turn Aubrey finally spoke up.

"So whipped."  
"Quiet Posen." Beca shot back trying to ignore the older girls stifled laughter.

The alarm went off at 8am sharp. Beca managed to reach behind her to slam it silent before wrapping herself tighter around the red head next to her and drifting back off to sleep.  
The next thing she knows, there are pillows being thrown at her by an angry Aubrey, yelling something about oversleeping when they have a party tonight and how her and Chloe should sleep with clothes, or at least make sure the blanket stays on the bed. She can barely catch a word of it, Aubrey's mouth is moving too fast for her brain. It's only when she's left and Chloe is slowly pulling her up from the bed does she wake up.  
"Morning sleepy head." Chloe mutters, still half asleep herself.  
"Right back at you." Beca groans, leaning in for a quick kiss and ruffling the mass of red hair before standing up to stretch.

"So what's happening today?" Beca asked as Aubrey silently handed her a mug of coffee.  
"Well, I, Aubrey and the other seniors have to organise the party, so you're on your own today." Chloe smiled sweetly  
"Gee thanks babe." Beca muttered.  
"You'll be fine, the party starts at 8 at the same place the initiation party took place. Your costume is in the wardrobe." Chloe smiled that irresistible smile again. Beca could only offer a hum in response.

The day passed by rather quickly, much to Beca's disdain, at around 6 she texted Jesse, asking if she could come round. Within minutes he replied saying he was at his dorm. Grabbing the bag containing her outfit for the night Beca left Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, locking the door behind her. She crossed the quad quickly and entered the building in which Jesse lived.  
"Be caw!" He greeted happily and pulled her into a quick hug before moving, allowing Beca entrance into his shared room.  
"Jesse, you're going to the Christmas party tonight right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have to wear a costume?"  
"Of course Bec! It's tradition!" He replied with a shocked expression.  
"Of course it is…" She sighed. "Look, Chloe is making me dress as Santa and then she left me for the whole day and I really didn't like the idea of going to the party alone dressed as Santa."  
"It's all good Bec, We'll walk together there." He smiled sweetly. "I'm impressed Chloe not only got you to go to this party, she also managed to get you to go dressed up. Whipped much?" Jesse winked  
"I am not whipped! Why do people keep saying that? Have you ever tried saying no to that girl? It's literally impossible!" Beca gave a defeated sigh and flopped onto Jesse's bed.  
"It's cute, It shows you really love her if you're willing to throw yourself so far out of your comfort zones just to make her happy, I know this whole Christmas thing is a big deal for her." Jesse replied reassuringly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.  
"Thanks Jesse." Beca sighed "I needed that."  
"What are les-bros for?" Jesses laughed  
"Oh you did not just say les-bro!" Beca sat up and punched Jesse in his shoulder.

When 8pm rolled around Beca and Jesse walked side by side to the party. Beca kept messing with the fake beard awkwardly, Jesse constantly batted her hand away. Jesse was Rudolph, he had purchased a reindeer onesie for the occasion. Upon spotting Benji in the crowd he bid his goodbye to Beca and left the little Santa alone. Beca scanned the crowd, searching desperately for any signs of Chloe, or any Bella for that matter. She quickly found Stacie, ironically dressed up as Mary from the nativity, a giant fake baby bump stuck out from her stomach. Beca couldn't help but laugh when she saw Stacie grab the stomach like she would with her breasts.  
"Yo Santa!" a voice called from the side of her. Beca turned to be faced with Fat Amy, dressed as an angel.  
"Amy" Beca let out a sigh of relief "I'm so glad to see you here. You look good!" She added, gesturing to the costume.  
"Thanks, one of my boyfriend's made it for me." Fat Amy stated simply. "Where's your Mrs Claus?" Amy inquired.  
"Mrs Claus?" Beca questioned.  
"Why hello there Santa." A voice from behind spoke softly, Beca turned to see Chloe, wearing what Beca could only describe as the sexiest Santa costume ever. Even though Beca saw the girl in front of her naked nearly every day, that didn't stop her voice getting stuck in her throat or the fact that Beca was shamelessly staring at exposed legs.  
"Eyes are up here." Chloe winked.  
"Chloe…" Beca's voice was thick.  
"Are you glad you came to this party now?" Chloe asked, closing the space between them. Beca pulled the beard from her face, glad to be rid of it.  
"I am indeed." Beca replied, placing a kiss on the redheads cheek. "But I'll be glad when it's over, we can get you out of that outfit." She whispered into Chloe's ear.


End file.
